The Whispers In The Night
by julsm7
Summary: Elena Gilbert leaves her home in Richmond to live with Giuseppe Salvatore a business partner of her recently deceased father Grayson Gilbert. Elena soon meet's Giuseppe's only son Damon along with Damon's wife & son. She falls for him almost instantly. But what Elena doesn't know is that Damon's wife Katherine is very dangerous & will do anything to keep Damon, even murder.
1. Prologue

Elena Gilbert sat in her carriage as she, her hand maid Bonnie & mother Miranda Gilbert were being taken to the Salvatore plantation in Mystic Falls, Virginia after their home in Richmond had been engulfed by flames which had taken the lives of most of their house staff & her father Grayson Gilbert. Elena had learned that her father had been business partners to Giuseppe Salvatore so when her learned that he had died but his wife & daughter still remained but with no where to go, he invited them to live with him,his only son Damon,Damon's wife Katherine & his grandson Antonio. Her mother had said yes (no questions asked) but Elena knew that if Damon wasn't married she would be trying to get them together, she also knew that if her mother saw even one crack in Damon's & Katherine's marriage she would try to make it bigger by throwing Elena at Damon. But you see Elena is thee exact opposite of her mother she wasn't going to go anywhere near Damon or his marriage to Katherine.

Before they left to go to Mystic Falls Elena had learned as much as she could about the Salvatore's. She learned that Katherine maiden name was Petrova & that she had been born in Bulgaria but moved to Georgia when her mother remarried to Andrew Pierce. Along with that she had learned that Katherine's older sister Tatia used to be with Damon before Katherine moved Mystic Falls. She also learned that Damon's mother Maria Salvatore had died giving birth to Damon's now deceased younger brother Stefan who five years ago lost his life to Scarlet Fever after it spread through the town. Then something had caught Elena's eye the fact that Damon was an Colonel in the Conference but was a leave after being shot several times in the leg by an Yankee well in battle.

The the carriage came to a sudden stop throwing Elena forward just a little bit then she saw the door open, then Bonnie going out the door the followed by her mother **_" guess it's my turn_"**. Elena thought as she stood up ready to get out of the carriage. She took Bonnie's hand as she stepped out of the carriage to see a late forty something man. Beside him stood a medium height dark curly haired and dark eyed women who was holding the hand of a raven black haired and ice blue eyed little boy who smiled at Elena. Then the older man spoke up " welcome to the plantation I am Giuseppe Salvatore beside me is my daughter-in-law Katherine and my grandson Antonio. My son Damon should be back from his ride very soon please come in". Just as the words left his mouth a carbon copy of Antonio rode in on a midnight colored horse where a loose sleeve white shirt a pants with suspenders with a black hat on his head. Antonio ran to him with open arms as he got of the horse screaming " daddy's back"! The handsome man pick up the little boy and spun him around in circles until he noticed Elena,her mother and Bonnie.

"Oh I am sorry I did not see you there I am Damon Salvatore you must be the Gilbert's welcome".

**Okay Sorry it is short but I am not use to writing online and thank you to all the people who have commented and followed it means a lot to me. I will try to write more and longer chapters as the story goes on.**

**Peace Out Jewel**


	2. The Plantation

Elena watch Damon closely as he came towards them Antonio in his arms."My I show you to your rooms"? '_His voices sounds like chimes_.'Elena though as he spoke.

"Yes of course Mister Salvatore". Miranda responed which caused Elena to snap out of her almost trance she had been in. She though no one noticed until she saw Katherine looking at her with a hawk like stare, (Elena felt like she was staring into her soul). She followed behind Damon,Bonnie and Miranda as they walk towards the planation but she knew Katherine and Giuseppe were not to far behind them. Damon showed Miranda her room, before showing Elena the room she would be staying in for the time she would be staying at the planation. It was a beautiful room with violet drapes,a lilac colored four poster bed, lily colored walls with gold accents,a blood red rug, a full length mirror and a white oak vanity. Before Damon he said to her

"Don't worry about Katherine Miss Elena, she may seem frighting, but she would never harm anyone." Elena heard more fiction then fact in the words he had just spoken to her. Soon after he left the room Elena called Bonnie to help her get dressed for dinner. She picked an Emerald green gown with white trimmings (that made her look like an adult not a child) with her hair half way up, also she only wore one necklace for jewelry. By the time they were finished it was time to go down stairs. When Elena walked down the stairs first person she saw was Miranda wearing a peach colored gown with her hair up in a bun with pearl earrings. Next she saw Katherine wearing a blood red gown with a neckline that stopped in just the right place so she would looked mature and classy not reveling and trashy. It was off the shoulders and she could tell the corset was tight even for a normal corset. Her curls were brushed of to the side with two diamond studs in her ears. She also wore black gloves with a diamond bracelet. Then she saw Giuseppe wearing a light green dress shirt with a black suit. Then out of now nowhere Damon stepped into the dinning room wearing a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt. As she stepped off the stairs she saw Antonio wearing a matching outfit to Damon's own clothes (his hair was slicked to the side) with a handful of lilies in his right hand. He walked over to Elena.

" Mommy let me pick these for you yesterday from her part of the garden". He said as he passed them to her.

"Oh thank Antonio, I will get Bonnie to put them in water for me". (Soon after Bonnie took the lilies to Elena's room to put in water). Then Elena sat down next to her mother. To make conversation Elena asked Katherine about her life before marrying Damon, and to her surprise Katherine answered with ease.

"Well I lived in Bulgaria until I was two then moved to North Carolina with my sister Tatia and mother Silviya before she married Andrew Pierce, then we moved to Georgia after the wedding and that is all that would interest you I suppose". Then she gave Elena a sickly sweet smile that almost made Elena cringe. But nobody else seemed to noticed or maybe they did and pretended not to. To Elena's relief Giuseppe spoke up

" Damon maybe after we all finish dinner you and Antonio could show Miss Gilbert the gardens while I show Mrs Gilbert around the house"?

" That is a great idea father what do you think Antonio"?

" It is a wonderful idea father". He responded as a smile stretch across his face.

" Then it's settled we will tack you to the gardens after dinner Miss Elena". Damon said with a smile. Then Elena spoke up

" oh it sounds wonderful Mister Salvatore". She then gave him a polite smile which she could see from the corner of her eye enraged Katherine. Which made Elena decide that from now on she would be careful with her actions around Damon if Katherine was present at the time. There also was something about Katherine that made Elena think she would do anything to keep her husband by her side. But Elena hoped it wouldn't get that far in future. Key word **_h__oped_**.

**So this chapter I spent more time then the prologue I hope it's better then the first. I also hope you still think this story is worth reading and if you continue to read you will learn more about Damon,Katherine,Elena,Giuseppe,Stefan's death and Damon's mother Maria in future chapters. And you will love Antonio even more then you already do. ( And if you don't already love him that's ok).**

**Peace Out XOXO Jewel **


	3. The Garden

Soon after dinner Elena joined Damon and Antonio in the garden. As soon as she stepped out of the house Antonio flung him self into her a smile on his face. "Antonio I told to wait until Miss Elena sees you before you greet her". She could tell he was trying to be strict but she could still hear humor laced in his voice.

" Sorry father Antonio". Apologized thinking her really was in trouble. Elena just smiled at the two wishing she had had this type of relationship with at least one of her parents. But no she was daddy's little princess getting pony's and horses she wasn't aloud to ride and taking etiquette lesson when she could have been out side. While with her mother she was gushed about for hours at social parties but when her mother came home Elena was ignored until (in her mother's mind) she reached the prefect age for suitors. When Elena had to wear make up and a corset and dance with a non married man young or old much to Elena's dislike. Her thought's were interrupted by Antonio and Damon playing some game with a strange looking ball.

"What are you too gentleman doing"? Elena asked with real interest.

"It's a came one of the Major's in Atlanta taught me. I thought Antonio would like it so I made sure I got the right ball and remembered what to do". He responded a smile on his face as her looked at her before looking at Antonio." Antonio we have to show Miss Elena the gardens now if we have time after I'll play with you ok"?

"Ok father". Antonio said. Then he came up to Elena once more then pulled her to the roses bushes." Father are you coming we're going ton the roses bushes with or without you". He called out to Damon giggling. Elena resisted the urge to giggle as Damon ran after them. Elena saw everything from white roses to red to yellow and pink. Then after she saw tulips,violets,magnolia's, lily pads and last the same type of lilies Antonio had given to her earlier. As the tour went on Elena went through two mazes before deciding she wanted to go to bed. She waved to the boys just before they started to play there game once more.

Elena had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the mattress and stayed that way until 4 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep so she started to read Shakespeare. As she was reading Romeo & Juliet she heard a light knock on her door. She wasn't going to holler who is it at 4 a.m. so she went to the door herself. When she opened it she saw a Antonio with a teddy bear in his hands staring at her with wide eyes. "May I come in Miss Elena"?

"Yes of course come right in". She opened the door wider so he could come in. He rushed to her bed.

"Do you mind if I stay here the rest of the night"?

" Yes of course. But why"?

"Well I had nightmare and I normally go to Mommy and Daddy's room but if it's locked I'm not aloud to shake until it unlocks it self because last time I opened mommy's back was bare and I could see daddy's hips. Then daddy started to-"

"Ok go get under the blankets and I'll put my book away". He crawled under the sheets and fell asleep before Elena even got in the bed, she soon got in the bed and turned of the light falling to sleep alweel.

The next morning Katherine and Damon were awaken by Katherine's hand maid Emily."Emily whats wrong"? Damon asked

"Please don't over reacted but Antonio governess went in his room this morning and he wasn't there or outside".

" What"!? Katherine almost screamed.

" Check every room in the house even if someone is there he could of sunken in the night". He said well rubbing Katherine's hand to keep her calm . Just as Emily was about to leave a maid named June came in.  
"Mr and Mrs Salvatore we found Antonio".

" Where"?! Katherine demanded.

"Sleeping beside Miss Gilbert". That's all it took to make Katherine race out of the room and into Elena's. When she was in the room she saw Elena sitting on the bed with Antonio beside her. She glared at Elena for a second before pulling Antonio into her arms.

"Oh my baby never do that again". She said to him as Damon came into the room.

"Antonio why did you go to Miss El- Gilbert room instead of ours"? Damon questioned his son.

"Because your door was locked". Damon looked at Katherine.

"Oh I mus of locked the door and forgot about it".

"Well it's a good thing your safe but next at least slip a note under the door so when we wake we know your safe. Ok"?

"Ok". He answered before leaving the room hand in hand with Katherine and Damon.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I have gotten better at writing longer chapters. Also thank you once again for the follows and comments. One last thing I'll try to update sooner.**

**Peace XOXO Jewel**


	4. Miss Caroline Forbes

Elena stared at the door as Katherine and Damon walked out with Antonio. She sat there for what seemed like hours until Bonnie came in. "Miss Elena a Miss Caroline Forbes is here to see you. She says she's here to welcome you into the town's social circle".

" Okay tell her i'll be down as soon as I am ready". An hour later Elena walked down the stairs in a beautiful plush light orange flowered dress with a hope skirt. She came face to face with who she believed was Caroline. The blonde wore a beautiful light brown dress with white gloves and her hair half up.

"Hello I'am Caroline Forbes. You must be Elena Gilbert, welcome to Mystic Falls". She said to her with a smile.

" Nice to meet you Caroline".

" We must talk out in the garden it's such a beautiful day". She then lead Elena out into the garden as the walked towards a sitting area Elena noticed Katherine chasing Antonio around one of the mazes. He was giggling because he was in the lead until Damon stepped out from behind a bush and grabbed him. Which only made him giggle louder.

" Well Miss Elena are you going to the founders ball next week? Because you'll meet plenty of potential suitors there".

" Oh I didn't know about it but I guess I will".

" Well it's to bad you couldn't have moved here sooner".

" Why is that Miss Caroline"?

" Because you would have been the perfect match for Mister Salvatore over there". She told her as she point towards Damon who was now tickling Antonio.

"Miss Caroline I don't think that's appropriate thing to say about a married man".

" I apologize Miss Elena you see I am a bit of match maker my self. And I have know the Salvatore since I was an infant".

" Well let's switch topics and see what you can tell me about the Salvatore's then".

" Well let's see I had an arranged marriage to Stefan but that was broken off after he died. And there mother Maria was such a great women. She was a Italian born and breed in the country until Mister Giuseppe Salvatore meet her on a trip with his father and married her three months later". There was silence until Caroline spoke again." I would tell you more but I don't know if I would be crossing lines or not".

"Oh that's fine. If you think you shouldn't tell me anymore then don't. So maybe you could tell me more about your self then"? Elena asked.

"Okay then, well I am engaged to Lord Niklaus Mikealson of England and we will marry in late Autumn. Then after the wedding I will move to England to live with him and his family".

" Oh will his family be here for the wedding"?

" Oh I think they will all be here".

" Well Miss Caroline do you wish to have many children"?

" Oh tons, I love babies and children. You should have seen me when Antonio was born. But I don't think Katherine liked it".

" Katherine doesn't seem to like a lot of things including me".

" Oh what did the wench say to you"?

"CAROLINE!" Elena almost yelled, surprised.

" Well a girl has a right to know. So what did she say"?

" She didn't say anything it's just the way she looks at me, like i'am a threat".

" Oh so nobody warned you about Katherine being just like her older sister Tatia did they"?

" What do you mean"?

" Well Tatia is very possessive, so is Katherine, Tatia is vain, so is Katherine and the list goes on and on. But I think Katherine would go to more extremes the Tatia would to get what she wants". Then they saw Katherine walking towards them a look of suspicion on her face.

" What are you to lovely ladies talking about"? She asked with fake sweetness.

" You know girl talk Katherine. You do it _all_ the time". Caroline responded the exact same way Katherine had asked the question. She glared at Caroline.

" I just came over to tell sweet little _Elena_ that supper is ready to be survived". She said with venom dripping in her voice. (This made chills run up and down Elena's back.)

" Well I guess I should be going now. See you at the founder's ball Elena". She then turned on her heals and left. Katherine had already started towards the door before Caroline had even left so Elena had to run to catch up to her. Once she reached her she started to walk beside her in silence. They soon reached the door and just as Elena was about to open it she felt Katherine grab her wrist and spun her around to face her.

" What do you want with my son and husband"? Katherine demanded.

" Nothing. I just want to be friends with them. I'am not trying to take your place in their lives". Elena insisted.

" If that's all you want then we can be best friends _Elena_. Oh yes, just the very best of _friends"_. Her shrill voice told Elena. Elena gulped before following her inside the house. Elena and Katherine were both quickly whisked away to the dining table to see the rest of them already their. They ate in silence until everyone was finished eating. Elena stood up and left when everyone else did, to go get ready for bed. Just as Elena was about to enter her room she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder while there other hand went over her mouth.

" Shush Miss Elena, it's just me Damon can I talk to you in private please"? He asked. Elena response was letting him into her room. They sat on the bed and he started to talk.

" Miss Elena I saw and heard Katherine today when she was alone with you. And i'am just here to tell you if she ever threatens your life or people you care about lives ,tell me. Because I can help". Elena just nodded. When he saw she was agreeing he went to leave, but stopped at the door." Oh by the way Antonio says your his very best friend".

"tell him he is mine as well. And goodnight Mister Salvatore".

" Goodnight Miss Elena. And please call me Damon". Then he left the room. After he left Elena changed into her night gown then fell into a sleep full of vibrate dreams of her and Damon.

**Okay so I hope I'am getting better at writing and this story isn't boring you. More to come Peace Out XOXO Jewel**


	5. The Founder's Ball

The afternoon of the Founder's Ball Elena found her self being tied so tightly in her corset she thought she might finally die from lack of oxygen. She wore her hair down with a string of pearls and her ball gown was lavender with a floral design. Elena and Miranda headed off to the Founder's Ball with different ideas on how Elena would spend the night. Elena wanted to dance some and talk to Caroline we'll Miranda wanted Elena to find a suitor among some of the founding families. They entered the Lockwood mansion to be greeted by Carol and Richard Lockwood (their son Tyler no where to be found). Elena walked into the ballroom to see Katherine and Damon talking with Elijah Mikaelson Klaus's brother . Just as Elena was about to go looking for Caroline she came face to face with Mason Lockwood."Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert"?

"Yes of course". The started to waltz around the room until Damon walked over to them.

"Sorry Mason, Do mind if I show Elena your families garden"?

"No of course not. Go right ahead". Damon took Elena's hand and led her to a maze. They both sat on the ground staring at the stars not knowing what to say. Then Damon did something that shocked both of them. He kissed her. But before Elena could respond they heard Katherine's voice.

"Damon where are you"? They quickly pulled apart and went to see Katherine.

"I'm right here Katherine".

"Good. And don't run off like that again. People thought you were going to sleep with the Lockwood's maid Kristy". She glared at Elena.

"Well then I must be going, goodnight Miss Elena".

"Good Mr. & Mrs. Salvatore". Katherine & Damon walked back to the party but Elena ran to the carriage. "Wilfred". The driver turned to look at her.

"Yes Miss Gilbert".

"Take me to the plantation please".

"But what about your mother"?

"You can come back as soon as you take me home".

"Okay get in". Elena stepped into the carriage and waited as he drove her to the plantation. Once they got their Elena raced to her room and had Bonnie help get her undressed. As soon as Elena's head hit the pillow she fell asleep and started dreaming.

_Elena sat on the bench reading a book well caressing her baby bump. As she read she felt someone sit beside her, it was her husband Damon. He smiled at her a pecked her cheek. He took her hand and started to walk with her to the house. When they entered they were greeted with a hug from Antonio. Elena kissed her son's head well hugging him. They all walked towards the dinning room and sat across from Miranda, Giuseppe, Klaus and Caroline. They ate and talked about their lives. As they talked Elena looked at her husband and thought about how great her life was._

Elena woke up suddenly not believeing what she had just dreamed about. It was right then and their that Elena realized that she was falling for Damon. Fast and hard

**Sorry it's so short. Please comment**

**Peace Out XOXO Jewel **


End file.
